


Hot Drinks, Cool nights (Day 11)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [11]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Coffee, Hot Chocolate, M/M, bless this gay wizard, pure boys, warm boys, why sleep, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 11 of Candlenights oneshots: Hot Chocolate/coffee-Why sit around all day? Taako had no plan for his date, so they window shop and get drinks.-Part of my Candlenights series but can be read on its own





	Hot Drinks, Cool nights (Day 11)

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya boi, sadness. Christmas month is going my crazy fast. Take these cold boys, kick your feet back, and enjoy my suffering as I crank out these fanfics

11\. Hot chocolate/hot drinks

 

“Krav wanna window shop in Goldcliff?” Taako asked stretching his legs on the couch as he continued to lean on the darker man. Kravitz looked at him and closed his book with a nod. Taako smiled and got up with his back cracking.

“Are you just trying to escape Magnus?” Kravitz asked to have Taako scoff in response. He leaned forwards and pinched his fingers in a sign of ‘a little bit’ which had Kravitz laugh. Magnus had calmed down significantly but that still didn’t mean he couldn’t have a second wind soon and Taako did not want to be around him when that happened, Merle would have to deal with him. Taako spun around and went into his room where he would find the best outfit.

Kravitz opened his book again. It would be a few minutes before Taako was ready and content with his outfit, until then, Kravitz would just read. It was like what Angus read, just aimed at older folks. By older it refers to adult, not that Kravitz wasn’t old, he tried not to think about his real age.

Taako walked out with a totally complementary outfit that consisted of at least three shades of purple. His large hat didn’t have mistletoe on the front of it like the last week like Kravitz saw. Instead, they hung off his pointed ears, small leaves with even smaller berries hung off metal.

“Did you really think I would wear mistletoe off myself so we would kiss more than normal? You were right.” Taako giggled as the other stood up and wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Kravitz pressed a kiss against his neck while a small laugh accompanied it. He figured the rules would be ‘below the mistletoe’ but in this case it was on his ears. Taako shoved him off with a laugh and a blush.

“Put your stuff on dummy or I’ll leave you here. Get some good ol T.T. good ol Taako time.” The wizard said rubbing the spot on his neck where Kravitz kissed him. The reaper chuckled and slipped on his black trench coat and the matching scarf. Dark clothes as always while Taakos colorful closet shot down anything to dark.

“Shall we?” Kravitz asked pulling his scythe out and ripping a hole in the air which lead to Goldcliff. Taako stepped through it with a wave of cold rushing throughout his body. Kravitz slipped out behind him and closed the rift. The scythe disappeared into smoke, ready to be called at anytime, he just figured that a large scythe wouldn’t be appropriate on a date.

There was more snow than last time and Taako could tell the place where they got their bush (and Leons job) had cleared out significantly. A few couples were walking around but not that many people chose to leave the warmth of their shops. All the high end shops displayed all of their goods some marked down from their awful silver pieces, while Taako only had gold, not that they couldn’t convert it. Taako chuckled seeing some of the shops with overpriced trinkets. Nothing more than plastic transmuted into metal. Would be hard to trick these wizard eyes.

“Taako look at these.” Kravitz said grabbing onto his hand and pulling him to another shop. This one contained jewelry of all colors and forms. It had everything from rings to necklaces to bracelets and a few lewd things as well. Much to Taakos distaste he saw a horrible snot green matching necklace and ring set which made him gag. Maybe if it wasn’t fifty thousand gold pieces then it would be nice. However next to it was a rather nice set of teal rings and a matching necklace.

“How much do you have on you?” Taako asked not looking away from the rings.

“Enough for a couple of drinks. Nothing like that.” Kravitz scoffed rummaging in his pocket before pulling up his scarf over his mouth. Taako rolled his eyes as pulled him away from the window that contained everything far, very far, out of his budget. Kravitz smiled at him as the entered a small shop that smelled like cinnamon.

A dark elf greeted them from behind the counter with a slight wave. Kravitz ordered a coffee, black, nothing in it which made Taako gag. That was far to bitter for the wizard. With a hum Taako pondered the menu for something that was sweeter than that. He decided on hot chocolate, extra marshmallows. She nodded and got to work on their order while they took a seat at the bar that lined the window.

“I don’t understand how you can drink that mess.” Taako scoffed watching the snow fall outside of the shop. Kravitz chuckled and scooted his chair closer to him so he could wrap his arm around the complaining wizard.

“It’s just what I’m used to. Only thing at the office.” Kravitz sighed placing another kiss on his neck, lips not as cold due to the scarf had covered his mouth. Taako grabbed the cups of creamers and stacked them as their drinks finished up. Kravitz paid her before thanking the woman behind the counter and made his way to Taako. They just rested by the window, drinking their hot drinks on a cold day, enjoying each others company.


End file.
